Helmet dark creatures
Helmet dark creatures are enemies from the Twin Shot series. Appearance Twin Shot series The helmet dark creatures are dark creatures that carry a helmet around to protect themselves. The dark creature's legs can be seen beneath the bottom rim of the helmet. The helmet is gold with a blue or pink horsehair plume. The helmet looks like the helmets on the Spartans from the game Double Edged. Nitrome Must Die In Nitrome Must Die, the helmet dark creatures replace their Spartan helmets with construction helmets. They appear to be a bit lighter in colour in Nitrome Must Die than they are in Twin Shot. The helmets they wear look like the helmets worn by the demolition team in the Rubble Trouble series. Game information Twin Shot series Helmet dark creatures first appear in level six of Twin Shot, and reappear many times after that. On the first time they are seen, there is only helmets with red-crests. They walk a little bit slower and jump a little bit lower than basic dark creatures. The helmet dark creatures can only be destroyed by shooting them when they lift up their helmets. They lift up their helmets at seemingly random times after a period of one-five seconds. Any arrows that hit a dark creature's helmet while it is still down will make metallic cling and bounce off in the opposite direction. In Twin Shot 2, a different variation of the helmet dark creatures was introduced. These new dark creatures had blue crested helmets instead of red. They acted the exact same as the originals, except that they walk faster and jumped higher. Nitrome Must Die |thumb]] In Nitrome Must Die, the spartan helmets are replaced with construction helmets, helmets much like the ones worn by the demolition crew in the Rubble Trouble series. Helmet dark creatures have the same behaviour as in the Twin Shot series; it walks and jumps, then after some time, and occasionally when the player is facing the opposite direction, it will reveal it's self. They can also be shot when they are falling off a platform, as they use their helmets as a parachute. They are completely invincible when their helmet is on them, being only able to be harmed when they lift up their helmet and are falling off a platform. They appear in only one level of level sets 31-40 and 41-50, the level in each level set being the same. Cut version A version of the helmet dark creature with the spartan helmet and blue crest was discovered in the files for Nitrome Must Die. .gifs of it walking, falling, and lifting its helmet up exist, but are never used in the game. It is unknown why they were cut from this game, although it is probable that it was cut in favour of the demolition helmets. It is also interesting to note that only a blue crested dark creature is found, a red crested one does not exist in Nitrome Must Die. Gallery File:Dead_Helmet_Dark_Thing.png|A helmet dark creature after death helmet dark thing.PNG|A dark creature in the party skin. Trivia *Helmet dark creatures in Nitrome Must Die can be killed while falling, and sometimes when they are walking. *The possibility that a demolition crew helmet was used for Nitrome Must Die instead of the spartan helmet is because the setting was a work building where most people wore construction helmets (not Spartan helmets). *There creatures are similar to Mets from the Mega Man series. **Both enemies can only be defeated when their helmets are removed and both are dark-coloured. Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies